First Impressions
by kai1fan2
Summary: First attempt at a story in general. Basic plot: Kai leaves for Russia after a fight with Tyson. After a year of being away, he can't deal with it anymore and wants to call him. Tyson calls him instead.


Tyson wouldn't have called it love at first sight. It's just, he likes to follow Kai and annoy him.

Kai on the other hand, claimed he hated Tyson's guts. He knows Ty annoys him on purpose so he doesn't get all that mad, but the fact that Tyson annoys him doesn't change.

Kai flinched at the thought of Tyson. "I wonder what he's doing now," he said to himself and the frozen tree he was beating the crap out of.

They haven't seen each other in over a year, with the exception of seeing each other on tv, but that's not the same.

Kai shifted from training mode to depression mode in less the a second. He fell to his knees, his pants covered in snow. He would've started crying if Tala hadn't chose the moment to appear.

"Kai, are you ok?" He paused for a moment. "Why are you in the snow?"

'I can't tell him,' Kai thought. 'He'd laugh at me.' The tears began to sting at the edges of his eyes. He unconsiously wiped it away.

"Kai, are you crying?" Tala wasn't sure if that's really what he saw, almost denied the fact that Kai could cry. He hadn't known Kai could do anything having to do with emotions, or maybe that was him.

Kai couldn't hold back the waterfall of tears that threatened to fall. Tala didn't know how to comfort him. There's always been someone who would control Kai's mood swings. He used to swear Kai was a girl.

"What are you doing?" They both turned toward the female voice of their friend Carrie. Her long (extremely long) pink hair was blowing in the cold wind. Kai noticed she wasn't wearing a jacket either. Her jeans were covered in snow up to the knees.

"Carrie, he started crying. What do we do?"

"Don't worry, Tala. I've got it under control." She turned to Kai, his tear still falling. "Kai, what's wrong?" she asked in her gentle voice that always puts chills down Tala's spine.

"I..." he sniffled. "I miss the moron." Only Carrie and Kai knew the moron he was talking about was Tyson. Tala was utterly confused and found it was better to stay quiet.

"Why don't you call him? You guys like playing phone tag." That got a small chuckle out of Kai. "See? I made you laugh. You're no as bad as you thought. You are going to call him, right?" Kai nodded.

"I will after practice.

:Line Break:

Kai's laying on his bed, staring at the phone on the table. He had told Carrie he would call Tyson. "Wonder what he's doing now?" He wanted to call him so much but the last time they talked they yelled at each other. Maybe it was just a love-hate relationship.

"I never want to talk to you again!" Tyson's last words still rang through his head. That's why he's not in Japan right now.

The ringing of his phone knocked him out of his thoughts. The caller ID said 'moron'. As soon as Kai saw that, he picked up the phone, but said nothing into the reciever.

Tyson was quiet for a second. "Um... hey."

"We haven't talked to each other in almost a year and that's all you've got to say?" Kai made sure not to put any anger in his voice like he was feeling in the pit of his stomach, although a little frustration slipped through.

"I miss you, Kai. We all do. Everyone wants you to come home."

Kai didn't feel like correcting him. Technically, Russia was his home, but Kai was too tired to argue right now. "Why should I? You said you never wanted to talk to me again."

"I was mad. You know how I don't think before I speak."

Kai mumbled a 'you got that right'.

"I know you can hold a mean grudge, but please listen. I want you to come home." Ty sounded like he had started crying and Kai didn't try to resist that.

"Ok, I'll do it, but... You have to pay for the ticket."

"Deal," Ty said happily. Why did Kai always give into him?

:Line Break, on plane:

Kai, sitting in first class, pretended to be asleep. It's working so far because no one interrupted his thoughts.

Flashes of when he first met Tyson flooded through his head. The first day he had lost to Tyson. He wasn't used to losing.

"You little brat," Kai had sprouted throught his teeth. "Battle me again!"

Tyson nodded with a small smirk on his face and got his launcher ready for the third time against Kai. They pulled the cord and within two minutes Kai had lost again.

"How?" Kai stuttered out. "How do you keep beating me?"

"Luck," Tyson said happily.

Another one flashed beofre his eyes. This time it was when Mr. Dickinson made them a team. Kai remembered he had hated that day.

"C'mom, Kai, cheer up. We're going to be world champs someday. Might as well get used to it."

"I don't have to like it." Kai still stood by his position to this day.

"But you're the team leader," Tyson whined.

"I still don't have to like it." He didn't know why he was being difficult, but that's what his brain was telling him to do.

Another shot through his brain. This one was when they were in China and Kai got sick.

Tyson was next to Kai's bed. "Can't believe you got sick right before our match started. What are the odds of that?"

Kai peeked his head out from under the blankets covering him. "Seriously. I mean, a cold is one thing, but strep I don't like."

"Do you want me to stay?" Tyson asked with a worried face.

"No, go win for us... for me," Kai said in between his coughs.

"I will. You can bet on it."

Kai opened his eyes when the intercom jolted him awake. He must've been sleeping and he hadn't known it. Amazing what the brain can do.

"Passengers, we will be arriving shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts." Kai has had his seatbelt on the whole flight, so he didn't have to worry. He pulled the shade up from the window and looked out over Tokyo. "Home," he whispered to himself. The person next to him obviously didn't hear and Kai was thankful he hadn't.

The first thing Kai could smell when he stepped off the plane was popcorn. He hadn't known airports sold popcorn, though this had been his fourth time flying. The second thing he smelled was a familiar cologne. Tyson!

As Tyson came into view, Kai felt a smile crack onto his own face. "Glad you decided to come back," Ty said. "I didn't like it there anyway," he said sarcasticily. "You never did like the cold." They laughed together all the way to the baggage claim.

"Hey, Tyson." Tyson turned his head in Kai's direction. "Is Daichi still living with you?" The only thing he needed to worry about was hiding his food from the monkey, no more red haired wolves.


End file.
